You Saved Mine First
by Ares.Granger
Summary: A Marriage Law fic. Voldemort (not evil in this story) is married to Hermione Granger. Partly out of respect, partly out of protection. But with a meddlesome Lucius Malfoy, some other emotions rear their heads; and no one is more surprised than the two that are married.


A/N- I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this fic. This fic was inspired by a wide variety of marriage law fics I've read. Never seen ones like this for Voldemort and Hermione. Also sorry if the Malfoys seem underdeveloped. I just don't like them and Lucius strikes me as a man who would be evil without Voldemort's involvement. And yes, Voldemort basically only wanted immortality. That's what I'm going with in this fic; I think it's feasible that if he had been able to just be immortal, he'd have not been evil. Blood status meant little to him, IMO.

Hermione Granger exited her bathroom to see her husband sitting up in bed, reading. He looked up at her, "Tired?"  
"Not particularly," she answered, sliding into the bed. She looked at what he was reading. The Evening Prophet. "Anything about the Marriage Law?"

Lord Voldemort shook his head, "Just Ministry paid for praisings. Listen to this woman, 'I'm so glad I'm bound to my husband! I have something to live for now!'" Voldemort rolled his eyes, "What misogynistic shit."

Hermione leaned over and saw the quotes, reading out loud, "'Thank goodness the Ministry created this law! Now my wife's family can't object to our marriage!' How can they post this? It doesn't even sound believable."

"I do not know," he sat the paper aside, "still upset you're stuck with me?"  
"I could be in worse positions," she pointed at a picture of Draco Malfoy's new Muggleborn bride. The girl looked terrified and his parents were looking smug and annoyed. "I guess I'm lucky you cared enough about my career and future to marry me before the law was passed."

"I'm glad you were smart enough to understand that the Malfoys would steal you away from anyone else."

"You are ironically the safest man in all of Great Britain for a Muggleborn to find herself married to," she kissed his cheek.

"Shame we can't have multiple wives. I could have saved others."

"If they're making Draco marry someone else, does this mean they won't challenge our marriage?"

"Never put anything past a Malfoy." A trip on the Time-Turner had helped Hermione and Harry go back in time to stop Tom from ever committing his crimes. He still went by Voldemort, and he looked timeless. Dumbledore and Tom had discovered a different way to immortality, and he no longer looked like a snake. The marriage law had been something that Tom had learned about through a connection at the Ministry and immediately told Dumbledore, who understood the magnitude of this law. His first thoughts had been Hermione, who had just graduated Hogwarts and was unattached. She could marry one of her friends, certainly, but the truth was that they couldn't protect her from the seedy underbelly of the Wizarding World like Voldemort could. Voldemort's power was hard to compete with, and he was more well-connected than any other wizard.

So, before the marriage law could touch her, Hermione married Voldemort of her own free will. They had a ceremony, much to her friends' disgust, and they had a reception. The marriage law appeared two months later. It was only then that Harry understood why Hermione had married Voldemort. He'd consequently apologized to her. Ron was too much of an idiot to understand her marrying him, and no one ever said out loud that Hermione had married Voldemort for her own safety. The Ministry had ears, and they didn't want it to get out.

Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek, "They wouldn't win, would they?"

Voldemort put the paper aside, "They could try, and Lucius fights dirty. His father was the same way. Never played by the rules. He would try anything he could to claim you if he could."

"Even try to dissolve our marriage?"

"We've had sex," he shrugged, "that does count for something."

"We've only done it a few times though," Hermione said. "I just…I don't want to run the risk of being handed over to someone else."

"I will not let it happen, Hermione," he lay down and pulled her to him, "Perhaps we should have sex more frequently, to keep you feeling safe and comfortable with the solidity of our marriage."

"How thoughtful of you," she smiled, letting him roll on top of her. In truth, she trusted he could keep her safe. But she did like the very few times they had had sex. She hadn't been a virgin, when she married Voldemort. He didn't seem to mind. But then, he was much older than she was. He'd had his share of partners. She'd only had one other one. Asking him for more sex was something she struggled with, but she was glad that he wasn't making her actually ask him.

The next morning they woke and showered together before going downstairs for breakfast. They lived in Little Hangleton, the home of Voldemort's father. He had two house elves, who cared for the house and the two of them. Voldemort was sitting down to breakfast when Blinky appeared, "I has the mails Masters," it squeaked, handing him the paper and a few letters.

"Thank you Blinky. Hermione will be down soon so you can bring breakfast out."

"Yes sirs," it vanished. Voldemort looked over the mail. A letter from Gringotts which was just his monthly statement, something for Hermione from Harry, and something from the Ministry; he frowned and opened it cautiously.

"Bollocks," he muttered.

"Something wrong?" Hermione entered the dining room and sat down opposite him at the table.

"Letter from the Ministry," he handed it to Hermione and she read. Lucius Malfoy was petitioning the Ministry for Hermione and Voldemort's marriage to be annulled. Voldemort read the paper to see that Draco's bride had mysteriously vanished. "It appears they've already killed the first wife. Or enslaved her. Either way, she's vanished. Which means Draco, after less than 24 hours, is already a widower. Lucius must be proud."

Hermione looked at Voldemort worriedly. "What about us?"

"I won't let them take you from me," he said, caressing her cheek. "I promise you."

"Thank you," she offered him a small smile but he knew her well enough to know that she was afraid.

* * *

After breakfast Voldemort headed to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore, "Lucius wants to steal her. I will not let him."

"She does threaten his ideals that purebloods are superior. Her intellect, her skill. It would help if you could say that you love one another."

"She feels more for me than she has alluded to before. Last night she tried to make excuses for us to be intimate more frequently."

Dumbledore smiled, "When is the hearing?"

Voldemort handed him the letter. "Will you attend?"

"I will indeed. If all else fails you could challenge him to a duel. You would win."

"I don't doubt that in the least," Voldemort said, "but I'd rather it did not come to that. Fighting over who gets to share her bed is most ungentlemanly."

"You'd be fighting for her life, Voldemort," Albus smiled, "and I think we both know that you would do that for her. She saved your life."

Voldemort nodded. "Quite aware of that. Which is why I agreed to this. Lucius has to have some reason our relationship should be void, though. What could it be?"

"I do not know."

* * *

Hermione enjoyed being in Diagon Alley with Harry, generally, but the news this morning upset her. "I worry I'll be handed over like a slave."

"They can't separate you two. You're really good for each other."

"I know he'll stand up for me, and protect me. But…"

"Ready to be my wife Granger?" She turned to see Draco walking up behind them.

Hermione glared at him, "It is Mrs. Riddle, and if my husband heard how you just addressed me you'd be strung upside down by what you claim pass for testicles."

Draco raised his hand to slap her only to have his hand seized by the husband in question. "Don't. Touch. My. Bride." He growled, throwing Draco to the ground, "And if you come near her again, you little shit, I will make sure you can never touch a woman again, with any portion of your body." Voldemort loomed menacingly over Malfoy before turning to his wife, "My sweet, shall we go home?"

"Yes I think we should. I don't like the company suddenly," she took his arm, "Goodbye Harry."

"Bye," Harry hugged her and shook Voldemort's hand before watching them Disapparate.

"Are you okay?" he asked once they were home.

"Yes," she hugged him. "I…how did you know?"

"I saw Albus, then went to the Alley to find you. I saw Malfoy and followed the little bastard. He looked like he was up to something."

"Thank you," she kissed him, "my hero."

"You could reward me for my heroic behavior," he raised an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled, "I think you like it as much as I do."

"Possibly more," he pulled her flush against him and leaned down to kiss her, "Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?"

"Yes," she whispered, pulling away and dragging him up the stairs behind her.

They ate dinner that evening before he pulled her into his lap in the library, "I will protect you Hermione."  
"I know," she sighed, snuggling him. "Harry trusts you'll save me."

"I already did once," he caressed her cheek, "what's one more time?"

"What do you think they have on you?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "But it must be substantial."

Hermione felt the tears coming and cried into his shoulder, "I don't want to leave you."

Voldemort rubbed her back, "You won't have to, Hermione."

"But…they…they already don't care about us or our decisions," she buried her head in his neck, "it isn't fair Voldemort. I love you and they won't care!"

Voldemort froze. She loved him? He pulled her away from his neck, "You love me?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I only realized it recently but…I do." Voldemort kissed her hungrily. Hermione moaned into his mouth, letting him push them so she was on her back on the sofa. Their snogging session intensified and Hermione realized that telling him she loved him was having a profound effect on her husband. Hermione pulled back, "Do you love me Voldemort?"

He found he couldn't speak, nodding instead. Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I won't let them take you from me," he whispered.

"I don't doubt that for a minute," she smiled.

The hearing was the next week, and on their nine month anniversary of marriage. Hermione found that annoying. The morning of the hearing they made love before showering, where they made love again. They dressed and ate, though Hermione wasn't hungry. Voldemort had to insist that she ate before she could put any food down. Then they Apparated to the Ministry, where they entered the hallway near the courts. Albus soon arrived with Harry. Both noticed the closeness between Voldemort and Hermione, though they were silent. "How are you?"

"Nervous," Hermione said. "They keep leering at me."

"I can solve that," Voldemort muttered.

When they entered they sat down together on one side of the courtroom, the Malfoys, smug as always, on the other side. Albus and Harry sat behind Hermione and Voldemort, who were sitting incredibly close together.

The court directed Malfoy to speak first and Lucius stood, "Yes, we believe that Miss Granger…"

"Mrs. Riddle," Voldemort growled. "She is my wife and you will speak about her with respect."

Lucius looked smugly at Voldemort before looking at the court, "This is exactly my point. He is a violent, jealous man who seems to possess his wife. And more importantly, he cannot love. Children born from a love potion cannot feel love. He no doubt abuses Miss Granger. He even assaulted my son when he tried to showcase concern for the young woman."

Hermione had to hold Voldemort's thigh tightly to make him stay seated. The court looked at Malfoy, "Is that all?"

"No. Marriage law dictates that a child must begotten. She is clearly not pregnant. On that basis alone the marriage should be annulled. Not to mention that Mr. Riddle is not a pureblood, and so they cannot be married anyway."

The court looked at the Riddles, "Should you wish to speak together you may."

Hermione stood, "I was accosted by Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. He called me Miss Granger and asked if I was ready to be his wife. I refused him and he attempted to smack me. My husband stepped in to stop him. Voldemort has never hit me, he is a wonderful husband. I refuse to be taken from him like I'm property, and even should anyone try to separate us, we will still find one another."

Voldemort stood and glared at the Malfoys before speaking, "Lucius Malfoy seems to be confused. He claims we are not with child, so we can no longer be married. However he forgets that Hermione and I were married over three months before the Marriage Law was enacted. Its requirements for marriages do not apply to my marriage to Hermione. Indeed, there is no legal ability for a third party to petition to dissolve a marriage that is not affected by the Marriage Law. Only Hermione and myself can dissolve our marriage, and we choose not to."

He squeezed Hermione's hand, which he was holding, "And lest anyone doubt my affections towards my bride, I love Hermione Jean Riddle, and I have for some time now."

Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him. The Judge spoke, "Mr. Riddle is correct. His marriage license clearly predates the Marriage Law's enactment. They are under no obligation to bear children, and blood status matters not. Therefore, unanimously," the other judges nodded, "we find that Hermione Jean Riddle and Voldemort Riddle are to remain married, we wish you well in your union and a happy anniversary."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, leaning up to kiss Voldemort, "I love you too."

Voldemort looked at the court, "I have a request. I want an inquisition into the whereabouts of Draco's present wife. To be a widower the day after a marriage is so rare it is safe to say that foul play must be presumed, especially when there is no body." Immediately all 3 Malfoys paled.

The court seemed to notice this as well, "Auror Shacklebolt? Please detain the Malfoys as we begin the search for the young Mister Malfoy's wife."

Voldemort and Hermione returned home and curled up on the couch together. "Are you okay?"

"I'm relieved. I think our research paid off," she nuzzled him, "do you think the girl is alive?"

"No," he shook his head, "I think the girl is dead. But I think she'll get justice now. Not only did Lucius not get what he wanted, he got a taste of his own medicine."

"Thank you for saving my life," she whispered.

"You saved mine first," he grinned.


End file.
